comic_vs_anime_vs_cartoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Odinforce Thor (Marvel 616/3515/14412)
"Across all of earth, throughout the entire universe, one simple fact is undeniable. A being capable of defeating almighty Thor, lord of earth... simply doesn't exist." - Enchantress, consoling Thor after the death of Thialfi BIO When Odin died in battle fighting Surtur and the throne passed to Thor along with the nigh-infinite power known as the Odinforce. Thor used his newfound might to put an end to most of earth's troubles, but Thor was not well. After having his mortal identity split from him Thor's soul was wounded and he began to lose his humanity. When the world leaders attacked Asgard, killing thousands of civilians in the process, Thor succumbed fully to his dark side and proceeded to conquer earth, wiping out most of its heroes. Thor's reign ended approximately 200 years later when Desak returned to slaughter Asgard and Thor repented of his sins, rewinding time to prevent his younger self from experiencing the same fate. In Oeming's Ragnarok arc titled "Thor:Dissassembled" the Ragnarok prophecy came true. As Armeggedon swallowed the nine realms Thor discovered the real reason for his birth and banishement to earth, which was to prepare him to end the Ragnarok cycle. Thor followed the path his father had taken but went even further, sacrificing two eyes instead of one, thus gaining the full knowledge of the runes. With this new power Thor defeated Those Who Sit Above In Shadow by destroying the Nine Realms in one blast, halting the Ragnarok cycle, allowing Asgard to be reborn free to build its own future. In the far future Old King Thor aided the Thor's of different timelines to defeat the Godbutcher once and for all, saving all gods in existence. OKT also fought Galactus over the dead earth and defeated him using the Necrosword. Old King Thor then healed the world with his blood and recreated humanity with a man and woman named Donald and Jane. POWERS/ABILITIES After becoming King of Asgard Thor gains access to the Odinforce, the mystical power source wielded by the Skyfathers of Asgard. After bearing this power longer than Odin it is renamed the Thorforce: * Power Boost: The Odinforce amplifies Thor's previous powers to skyfather tier. * Energy Projection: The Odinforce can be projected as powerful magical energy blasts powerful enough to destroy true Adamantium. * Energy Infusion: The power of the Odinforce can be channeled into an object, drastically increasing its power. Thor channeled the full Odinforce into Mjolnir to decapitate the Destroyer armor powered by Desak/Designate. * Reality Manipulation: The Odinforce is reality warping magic. The user can accomplish whatever they set their mind to on a certain scale. * Time Manipulation: The Odinforce can be used to both traverse and manipulate time. * Cosmic Awareness/Visions: The Odinforce gives its user cosmic senses and visions of the future. * Telekinesis: With the Odinforce Thor gained the ability to use telekinesis strong enough to restrain foes as powerful as the Cosmic Gardner. * Reality Wipe: The power to remove beings/energy from existence. Thor tried to use this ability on Desak and Odin has used this power to nullify Surtur's energy. * Other Resurrection: Thor can raise the dead. Originally because of inexperience he could not resurrect a soul but with experience that limitation has ended. * Life Creation/Healing: Thor's blood healed the dead earth and he created the human beings Jane and Donald. With the Runes Thor transcended any limitations he had previously, gaining full knowledge of the ways of Gods and men: * Omniscience: Thor knows all things in the nine realms and seemingly beyond. * Rune Magic: Thor can utilize the runes for powerful magic even superior to the Odinforce. * Power Boost: Thor's power was increased to the point where he could destroy the nine realms and Yggdrasil with a single blast. * Self Resurrection: Thor brought himself back to life after Ragnarok. * Freedom: Thor made himself and the Asgardians free to create their own destiny after breaking the Ragnarok cycle. With the Necrosword Thor can tap into the dark powers Gorr utilized, but to greater effect as the sword is meant to be wielded by a God: * Dark Constructs: The sword can generate dark constructs, tendrils and weapons powerful enough to harm skyfathers and cover stars. Its armor also allows one to tank attacks from skyfathers. * Power Boost: Old King Thor's power was amped to the point where he could three-shot a fed Galactus. * Regeneration: The Necrosword can regenerate missing limbs. * God Blood Feeding: The sword feeds on God-blood. * Berserker Rage: The sword corrupts its user, causing them to go mad with rage. Category:Gods Category:Marvel Category:Magic Category:Characters Category:Verify needed